Blue-eyed Death
by Tuliharja
Summary: AU. Tobirama ends up facing Death itself when visiting the hospital. Who can safe him from Death's grip? One-shot. R&R!


Title: _Blue-eyed Death_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _AU. Tobirama ends up facing Death itself when visiting the hospital. Who can safe him from Death's grip? One-shot._

Disclaimer: _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm merely writing fan fiction about it. I don't either own the cover art of this._

Author's note: _This event in this story is slightly based upon real life. To get it out of my system, I decided to write this story._

_Thank you Des for betaing this!_

* * *

**-Blue-eyed Death-**

A shaky breath escaped from Tobirama's lips as he gently placed his hands into his locks. Another breath, this time longer and more ragged. His eyes widened briefly as he knew what was about to come. He didn't… He didn't want it to come, as it would feel terrible, yet he knew there wasn't any way to stop it.

His hands now gripped his hair as he fell to his knees while trying to keep the demons away but it wasn't any use as his breathing turned heavier. He crouched down and bend his head down while squeezing his eyes shut, trying to remain calm but failing. To normal people, this seemed like a panic attack, but Tobirama knew better. It wasn't a panic attack, no, it was so much more.

"Tobirama," A voice whispered, making Tobirama's eyes snap open. He looked wild and panicky around him, just to see brown and black. Hashirama. Madara. Brother. Lover?

"A-aniki…" He breathed out pleadingly, wanting this just to stop. Yet just as he was about to continue, he heard it again whispering his name, touching his shoulder. The cold hand of death. A pile of vomit rose into Tobirama's mouth as he told himself not to turn and look since he knew if he did, it would get a firmer grip upon him. It would drag him along with other patients down to the underground where there wasn't any escape.

A hysterical sob escaped his lips as he shook his head, feeling how his grip upon his hair was painfully tight. Couldn't his brother see his terror? Couldn't he… Couldn't he come across the room and rescue him?

Shock ran through Tobirama's spine as he hadn't thought such thoughts ever since he was a little boy. Not when his father had hit him and told him to stand on his own two feet. He shouldn't rely on anyone else except himself and his familiars. He was stronger than he thought -that had been his late mother's words when she had trusted him her katana.

Eyes wildly searching all around the open space, trying to avoid the blackness, he finally noticed his katana at the side. Had it been there the whole time? He wasn't sure, but he knew if he wanted to escape, he had to grab it. But the katana seemed to be so far from him, even when he was sure it was just mere centimeters away.

Movement at the corner of his eye made him freeze and slowly glance to the side. The moment he did so, he knew it was a mistake. The blue-eyed Death stared him in the eyes, smiling the most charming smile ever. It had taken Namikaze Minato's form, which felt almost ironic as Minato was like the sun: so warm and full of life, yet this was Death. It was anything but warm and full of life, quite the opposite.

"Tobirama, nice to see you again," The Death greeted him with a smile that made Tobirama's heart miss a beat. It was magnetic, hypnotic, and so kind. It was full of promises of painless tomorrow.

"You know the drill. All you've to do is take my hand," Minato whispered, his hand reached out to him. It was simple; Death couldn't take anyone if they didn't reach for him if they truly didn't want to go. It was a simple deal, an agreement. Yet at the same time, it was extremely scary as Death would use all tricks upon their sleeve to lure their victim in.

This time, it had managed to surprise Tobirama when they had come to the hospital to visit one of their old relatives that were recovering from surgery. Tobirama's channels had been too open to everything, which had made him an easy victim for the Death that had been like a huge, black cat top of the sick person next to their relative.

Cancer. Last phase. Triangle of Death. Eyes pleading for help and redemption.

Tobirama had wanted to help, yet he knew he couldn't do that. While he could drive away evilness and protection, he couldn't heal someone who was already at the gates of Death. At least not without risking his own life.

Every person had energy, points that they could use to help and heal others, but once you gave those points, those were gone. After that, you had to collect those once again and it could take time. The point system was odd, but it worked. Tobirama had used it in secret to those who needed it, but even he knew when it would be too much. This… This was too much.

How he hoped someone, anyone, would help him for once. But life wasn't ever fair, especially to those who felt too much. Tobirama had noticed it more than once, which had made him wear a mask of coldness. But it was fake. In reality, he too wanted someone to take care of himself when he couldn't and Minato…those eyes…those deep blue eyes were full of promises of an easier life.

"TOBIRAMA, NO!" A roar pierced through the air before strong arms pulled him away and lifted his late mother's katana in front of him. Furious eyes full of fire and anger stared at the Death who looked a bit surprised back.

Madara. His Madara.

"Get lost. Now," Madara threatened the Death firmly, making strangled sob escape from Tobirama's throat. Tobirama then felt how the shadows around them expanded almost furiously before being pulled away back to the Death who then merely stood up and made a flourishing bow to both Madara and Tobirama.

"It was nice to see you too Madara-kun," The blue-eyed Death cackled, his tone lacking the warmth of the summer day that had been there just moments ago. A shiver went down Tobirama's spine as the Death's look turned once again to him before the darkness took him as Madara's hand covered his eyes.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave," Tobirama heard the Death leave before he felt how Madara helped him up as they then backed away. Yet Tobirama knew the danger was already away as they left from the room. The Death had taken its leave thanks to Madara.

Only when they were out of the room, Madara allowed Tobirama once again to see. He was quickly hugged by Hashirama who sobbed apologizes and how bad of a big brother he was. Tobirama merely stayed put, just allowing the tiredness and relief to wash over himself. He knew he would be safe now and even in the future if Madara had anything to say about that.

Quietly, the younger Senju glanced at Madara who was still holding his katana that glowed slightly. He also saw his other familiar who whispered something to Madara, before it noticed Tobirama's look. Quickly, the little fox jumped atop of Tobirama's head.

"He is a keeper," The familiar spoke in a gruff tone, a small smile worked its way to Tobirama's lips.

"Let's just go already!" Madara stated with a huff, quickly grabbing Tobirama's hand. The Uchiha then made a firm pull, before he started to drag Tobirama after himself, away from the hospital, while Hashirama cried them to wait for him.


End file.
